Summer
by thiswriteris alwayslistless
Summary: "Alfred ! Don't worry I'll make the pain go away, I'll make sure this will never happen again."
1. Chapter 1

**Warning one to many deaths.**

* * *

Everyone knew the forbidden law of magic was to bring someone back from the dead. The gates of the afterlife were to be sealed off, whether mortal or not.

However, there were always loopholes and flaws ready to be exploited.

With that being said, welcome to the story of two immortal beings and their misfortune caused by summer and magic.

Alfred F. Jones woke up with a yawn. He stood up to open the curtains and allow the sun to enter his room. He blinked a couple of times while reaching for his glasses before stretching his limbs and picking up his cell phone.

 **August 15, 12:34 pm.**

Alfred was back in Japan for a meeting with all the personifications of the world to talk about the problems that were plaguing their nations. Alfred was America and proud of it. Subsequently, however, he was also a bit bored. What could he do? He had visited Japan the nation and the personification so many times before that he'd been to all the places of interest and practically knew the capital by heart.

"Maybe I'll bother England," he contemplated with himself as he dialed the number. It took a moment but soon enough the other side answered.

"Hello?...Hey, Iggy!...hahaha...Hey, wanna meet at the park?...cool...Hey! I'm not idiot, well I'll see you later bye."

Alfred threw his phone on his bed and jumped in happiness. "Yes, I get to hang with Arthur!" He rushed to his suitcase and opened it up, taking off his white shirt and shorts replacing them with a baseball jersey and jeans. He looked over at the clock once again before heading out the door.

He didn't remember walking to the park, much less locking the door, but somehow he was now sitting on the swings, rocking back and forth in anxious waiting.

He looked over to his left and saw Arthur petting a random cat. The Brit was wearing his usual formal outfit, sharply contrasting Alfred's own outfit.

"It's hot today, isn't it?" Alfred said trying to make a conversation with one of his only friends.

Arthur nodded, still focused on the cat. "Yeah, it is pretty hot for Japan. He did say something about a heatwave. But I've always hated the summertime regardless."

Alfred blinked in mild shock. "What don't you like about the summertime? I think summer's cool."

"Well that's you...I just don't like summer, ok? And don't question me!" he snapped.

"Gee...no need to get all prissy. How about we get some ice cream later? That should help cool us down."

"I guess so, but you better not buy me one of those crazy ones that are bright blue or something."

"Who said I was paying?!" Alfred exclaimed as the cat jumped and ran off to the street.

"Hey come back!" Arthur yelled chasing after it.

"Arthur what are you doing running after a cat?" Alfred exclaimed, amusement lacing his voice, following him in a much more relaxed pace.

Beep Beep!

The sound of a large pick-up echoed in Alfred's head as he saw a truck heading towards Arthur.

"Arthur!" Alfred shouted in panic. "Look out!"

But he was too late. Arthur turned around as the truck collided with his body, slamming the nation to the floor as the truck kept on running off.

Alfred for once couldn't move or speak, in fact he couldn't even think.

Arthur's body lay on the floor motionless, a pool of blood covering his hair, slowly starting to spill onto Alfred's shoes.

That's when Alfred snapped back to the harsh reality. "Arthur, wake up, please. You're scaring me," he said softly. "Arthur..."

Alfred's hand covered his mouth as he let out a stiff cry. "No, no, no…please don't leave me! Stay awake, Artie. Don't close your eyes...please"

He went on his knees looking at the body. "ENGLAND, YOU'RE A NATION! WAKE UP! STOP PLAYING AROUND AND WAKE UP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice breaking with tears.

How could this have happened? Humans could barely damage nations let alone kill one. Only other nations had that ability. Who could have committed this heinous crime? Black dots began to swim across Alfred's vision as the world began to spin around him.

"I bet you wish this is a dream," another voice whispered onto them as Alfred fell right by Arthur.

* * *

 **Hello, how are you all I'm here with a new story and old fashioned Heat Haze day. Thanks to my beta MarukaiteWeeaboo for helping me and I have nothing to say so bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred gasped, sitting up from his bed. He took a quick look around and sighed in relief. "It's all just a dream," he said as he picked up his glasses.

The shock and the sound of Arthur crying still rung in Alfred's head, combining with the sound of crickets chirping. However, Alfred tried not to pay attention to the small details, instead picking up his phone.

 _August 15_ , shined the electronic screen, ironically coinciding with the date of his dream.' Should he call Arthur again? What if the dream was like some kind of warning from above?'

Alfred growled, messily tugging at his hair from frustration. 'What was he being so scared about?' It was simply a dumb dream. Alfred went through his contact list and scrolled until he reached the contact for a certain Englishman and pressed call.

"Hiya Iggy, I'm bored. Let's go to the park or something...what do you mean I should have things to do? I finished all of my paperwork and my notes for the meeting are done...please Iggy?...Yay! Thank you, bye."

 _"Alfred? Why won't you wake up?"_

Alfred picked up the exact t-shirt and jeans combination he wore in his dream and shoved his keys into his denim's pocket. "I wish it wasn't hot like the dream," he said to himself as he headed out.

 _"Hey...hey!"_

Alfred sat on the swings, rocking peacefully all the while kicking little pebbles that got in his way.

Arthur, who was right by him looked up into the sky. "You know, I really don't like the summer," he said, holding the same black cat from that cursed nightmare.

"Oh, good for you," he replied as he felt Arthur's hands playfully hit his head.

"What do you mean 'good for you?'"

"What I mean is that you don't like summer and that's okay. I mean that's you, if you don't like summer I don't see why I have to be all worked out about it. It's only 3 months."

Arthur blinked while studying the blond. It was the rare occurrence that he showed any form of intelligence "Did you eat something bad this morning?"

Alfred laughed. "No, I didn't have the chance to eat at all. I _kinda_ overslept. I'll go buy myself lunch later."

"Oh alright, but you better not buy too much! I swear you get fatter each time I see you."

"Hey, I'm losing weight you know!"

"Sure you are," his tone conveying excessive levels of sarcasm.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Then it happened, the cat jumped out of Arthur's grasp and began running into the street. Arthur got up ready to chase after the creature but was stopped by Alfred's grasp on his wrist.

"Hey...Arthur? I think it's time to go home now," he said quietly.

"What are you talking about Alfred, what if the cat gets hurt?"

"Please?" his voice was almost begging, "Arthur, forget about that cat. Besides, it has eight more lives, right? It will be fine. Let's just go home," slight desperation slipped into his otherwise cheerful tone.

The two stared at each other until Arthur consented to leave.

Alfred smiled as the two started to walk to the sidewalk. He saw Arthur rush ahead of him just as people's screams and shouts filled the air.

"Huh?" he mumbled as he looked at the people pointing to the sky. They looked up in horror as beams from a nearby building began to rain down upon the innocent civilians.

Alfred stared in shocked panic as he watched a majority of the debris make its way to where the two nations stood. He could not take his eyes away from such an astonishing sight but was broken from his spell when a scream nearby pierced his concentration.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelped out of his stupor and dropped to his knees, watching his friend clutch his chest-a large pole penetrating his body.

People around started to talk in varying levels of concern, pointing at the two boys. Alfred tried his best to stay , he snapped, "Don't just stand there! Get help!" He shouted at the people,startling them out of their trance and forcing them to look away, some even bringing out their cell phones.

"It's going to be ok Arthur, hang on I'm sure someone is going to get us help." Alfred attempted to comfort Arthur with repeated phrases.

Arthur smiled, looking at his friend."Hey Alfred, are _you_ ok?"

"I'm fine but _you_ are **not.** Now, try not to talk to much!" He said right before he felt someone whispering into his ears.

 _"Bet you wish you were asleep."_

"Arthur!" Alfred called out as he once again collapsed to the floor by that same mysterious force.

 _"Someone help us please, my friend, he's hurt! Please someone!"_

Alfred woke up screaming his head off as the memory replayed over and over, torturing his mind.

"Arthur!" He cried out as he once again reached out for his phone and glasses.

'This is not a dream. Something is messing with me and Arthur. I don't know _what_ but I can care less. I need to save him... **NO** not _need_... **will**. I **will** save him.'

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating last week. I kinda forgot and also I was too busy watching Danganropa ... Also who's ready for the new dub. I really want to see how they will change the Davie episode there isn't really much to change.**

 **on that note I will leave. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred had his resolution for the day planned out. "Don't worry, I will save you. This time, I will be your hero!"

Alfred paced the length of his room , occasionally checking his phone for the mind was set on finding a way to save Arthur. He was sick of seeing his friend die repeatedly.

 _Perhaps the park was to blame?_ After all, something dreadful always seemed to occur while the two were there.

He picked up his phone and dialed the number of the person who had consumed his mind for the time being.

"Hey, let's go sightseeing," he suggested in an attempt to escape the fate which had enloped them.

That day Arthur slipped on some steps and died due to some brain damage.

"Want to go eat?" An act as simple as that could in no way lead to death, right?

The two got involved in a drug exchange and Arthur suffered the consequences.

"Hey, want to come over to my place?" His room was safe enough. At least he thought so. They were only three floors apart. Unfortunately, the elevator collapsed and took Arthur with it.

The process dragged on and on. Soon, August 15 became Alfred's most hated day, second only to September 11.

Ten years. He counted. That's how long Arthur had been dying for. Ten years. 3650 days.

Alfred was ready to go insane. Having to endure seeing his friend's blood on a daily basis was breaking the last of his thread that tied him to sanity. No matter how much blood he had seen in his life as a result of wars, none were personal-he had never had to see someone he loved die-in the way that this hell was.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He _needed_ a way to save his friend. It didn't matter if his life had to be spared to save the Englishman.

 _That's it!_

That's how Alfred would save him! He laughed at his own stupidity. How had he not thought of this idea before? The answer was so simple.

If Alfred wanted Arthur to win then all he had to do was kill himself.

"Yo Iggy, let's head to the park...because why not...it will be lots of fun..I promise nothing will go bad...Alright meet you there..." His plan was in motion. This would end this loop of terror.

At the park, the loop began once again with Arthur sighing, smiling down at the cat in front of him. "You know Alfred, I really hate summer."

Alfred nodded in agreement. "I know right? Summer's the worst. I can't wait for fall to come."

Arthur gave him a puzzled look. "But don't you like the heat and the ice cream and the fact that everyone is outside?"

"Well...I really like that part of summer but...hmm...Well I just don't like it ok?"

"Um...alright. Do you think Kiku would let me keep this cat? I'm getting rather attached to it."

"Maybe. You have to make sure that he has his shots and keep it away from my dog, watch the demon cat do something to my angel Bits."

"You named your dog Bits," it wasn't much a question as much as a statement of disbelief.

"He was tiny. Like bite size candy," Alfred attempted in his defense.

And then it happened. Once again. the cat jumped off and headed toward the road. Arthur immediately got up and ran after the thing.

'This is it.' Alfred thought as he raced past Arthur, roughly shoving him back to the sidewalk.

 _'Mission complete'_ he smiled as his body collided with the truck.

"No not again."

A young man with bushy eyebrows walked up to the still body of his friend as he gently closed his friend's eyes.

"Alfred, why..." he said as he closed his own eyes in grief only to later wake up in his room.

Magic is why.

An eternal summer filled with blood and death was the price that Arthur payed to keep Alfred alive to relive August 15 for all of eternity.

However, that caused a problem. Time can only move forward. It cannot move back or else it will collapse and with every time Alfred had failed to save his friend a small tear is ripped in the time and space continuum.

And like a drop of water that creates a crack, little by little big changes begin to happen.

Arthur woke up screaming his head off.

"No no no no! This is not supposed to happen!" he frantically yelled in his mind, "Alfred is not supposed to die-I was! Not him." He threw his phone across the room in anger at his failure to keep Alfred living.

"Damn it. Why didn't the magic work?"

Meanwhile, Alfred woke up smiling normally. "I did it," at first cautious but then with full emotion, "I saved Arthur! Now we can have a normal day!" He grabbed the same clothes that he wore on the first day and rushed downstairs to Arthur's hotel room with glee and lightly pressed the doorbell, impatiently waiting the result of his sacrifice.

"Iggy come out!" he called out.

No answer.

"Arthur, stop sipping your tea and open the door," he was a little annoyed at this point.

Still no answer.

"That's strange." Alfred said as he twisted the doorknob with slight panic lacing his movements.

Terror rushed through his body as he opened the door.

"Arthur?" he asked worriedly.

"Arthur?" the panic from earlier was beginning to set in fully.

"ARTHUR! SOMEONE HELP!" Alfred screamed in complete terror as he tried to cover his eyes and erase what he saw in front of him.

His dearest friend, lying dead with a bottle of pills half empty in his lifeless hand.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, I got a bit lazy, hopefully the next chapter will come out next week if my dad let me use the internet. He's making me go to an insurance convention. wish me luck !**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, I think he's waking up," someone's voice broke through loudly.

"Great," another loud voice chimed in.

Alfred woke to hear the loud voices giving him a headache.

"Huh?" He vocalized, opening his eyes. Staring down at him were his two best friends: Gilbert and Mathias.

Why they were there didn't concern him as much as the fact that he had failed yet again. This time he failed as a person. Would Arthur do it again?

He couldn't bare the thought of it. Alfred rushed out of the room, running down the stairs to Arthur's room.

"Wait Alfred!" Gilbert shouted, grabbing Alfred's arm and roughly shoving him to the floor.

"Let me go!" He shouted, struggling to reach the door. He needed to see Arthur. What if he was too late? "I need to go to him! I have to save him."

Mathias had now joined Gilbert in holding Alfred down. "Calm down Al. You need to tell us what's going on," Mathias whispered worryingly.

"Please!" Alfred begged. "Let go. I need to...I have to...Arthur !" He managed to get out of the grasp of the two nations as he raced down the hallway. He could hear the two following him. "Alfred stop!"

Alfred took a sharp turn left, opened the door to the staircase, and ran down the steps while checking his watch. It was a miracle he didn't trip and fall with his feet skipping a few steps in a zigzag manner.

He still had time, he could do this. Alfred sped up until he stopped right in front of Arthur's door. He knocked loudly. "Arthur, I'm coming in," he said with the last of his breath.

As soon as he opened the door he ran up and football tackled the older nation. "Alfred what are you doing!" He growled out as he dropped the bottle, letting it roll away.

"You could have told me." Alfred cried out as he tightened the hug. "You could have told me that it's happening to you too, that August 15 is ruining your life! "

Arthur frowned. "You mean it's affecting you too?" He sounded almost disbelieving.

Alfred nodded. "Of course, how do you think I feel when I watch you die again and again. I don't know why this is happening or why it has to be us, but I don't want to see you die anymore so please." His voice trailed off at the end, breaking, and showing just how much pain this curse caused him.

"You could have told me too Alfred. No wonder all of the sudden you hate summer, the loop is affecting you too."

"Does that mean you know what's going on?" He asked as the door opened up. "Alfred!" Mathias and Gilbert interrupted, out of breath.

Arthur looked at Alfred as he laughed nervously. "Long story," he said. "Well at least we're still together."

Alfred should have known. It was too good to be true.

The light above Arthur snapped as it crashed right at his head. Once again Alfred was frozen in shock as the blood splashed onto his face and Arthur's hand tried to reach out to him.

Why?

"Why?!" Alfred shouted as he covered his eyes with his hands. "Why us?!" I'm so sick of this!" He felt someone reach out for him and give him a hug. "It's going to be ok," Gilbert's voice broke through. Alfred shook his head. "No it's not going to be ok it's never ok." As the long awaited darkness consumed him.

 _Arthur sighed as he finished up the last of his notes. He would have been done long ago if the Frog hadn't called him up in the middle of the night for no reason. As he put down his pen, his phone started to ring. Arthur glanced at the caller I.D to see it was America. "What could the brat want this time?" He thought as he grudgingly slid his finger across the phone's screen to answer. "What do you want?"_

 _"Hello, Iggy! I was hoping we could go to the park together!" Alfred's annoyingly happy voice shouted._

 _"Why would I go to a park?"_

 _"Please Iggy? For fun."_

 _"Don't you have work to do?"_

 _"Nope!" Alfred said._

 _Arthur sighed, he didn't want the young man to run down to his room to drag him out in a situation like this. "Alright." He said. "I'll be waiting for you there."_

 _It only took 10 minutes for Arthur to leave his room. After all, he was only going to meet Alfred—nothing fancy._

 _By the time that Arthur arrived, Alfred was already sitting on the swings,lightly rocking back and forth._

 _"Hey Iggy!" He said._

 _Arthur growled. "My name is not Iggy it's Arthur or England."_

 _"Same thing!"_

 _"No it's not you idiot!" Arthur lightly hit him on the head. Alfred just laughed anyway. "Artie! Artie!" He repeated over and over again._

 _"Why you!" Arthur shouted chasing after the blond who raced across the street. The light turned red as a truck rushed to get pass._

 _"Alfred look out!"_

 _Alfred turned around. "Huh?" As he saw the truck racing towards him . He tried to move out of the way but he was too late._

 _"No!"_

 _Alfred's body was tossed to the other side of the street . Blood was slowly leaking from his mouth as he struggled to speak._

 _Arthur ran over as fast as he could as a small crowd gather around to look._

 _"No...no" Arthur repeated softly in a mantra before glaring at the crowd. "Do something! Save my friend!" No one bothered to help; they just held out their phones._

 _"Artie?" Alfred brought Arthur's attention back to him. "Don't worry it's going to be alright."_

 _"No it won't and you know that." An idea struck in Arthur's head. "I'll make this all better. I promise. I can fix this all right now."_

 _Arthur pulled out a pocket size book and quickly flipped through the ancient pages looking for a small spell. As soon as he found it, he began to recite it with no regard for his surroundings; he needed full concentration for this._

 _"Oh lord of time and of space._

 _Let this day be erased_

 _And save my friend from his foul fate._

 _so I won't be late."_

 _A bright light covered the two._

 _When Arthur opened his eyes, he was back on his desk._

 **Sorry for the delay. School been hard on the both of us. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter !**


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur woke up with a start from his desk. 'Must be another loop' he thought dully 'America is probably running downstairs by now.' He got up and walked to the couch, awaiting an arrival that never came. An hour past before his phone rang at exactly 12:04. He carefully picked it up, answering with a cautious, "Hello?"

"Hey, Iggy! Wanna go to the park or something?" Alfred's voice annoyingly cheerful voice called out without a care in the world.

"Alfred are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah dude why?" Confusion by the question was evident in his voice.

"August 15. Does it mean anything to you?" Arthur's voice was no longer straightforward. Angst showed in his voice as he struggled to evoke a memory in the American.

"No...why?"

Arthur mentally cried. How could Alfred forget about the loops? Did something bad happen to him? He didn't know, but he was determined to stop Alfred from going anywhere near a truck.

"I'll go." His resolve was made.

Arthur once again met Alfred on the swings, where he was playfully pushing his legs back and forth.

"Hey Iggy!" he smiled.

"My name is not Iggy. It's Arthur or England." Arthur replied calmly.

"Ok then Artie!" he said emphasizing the nickname simply to get on Arthur's nerves.

Arthur didn't really remember what happened next. It felt like someone was controlling him; forcing him to repeat some of his actions.

"Stop it!" Arthur lightly hit him on the head. Alfred just laughed anyway. "Artie! Artie!" He repeated over and over again.

"Why you!" Arthur shouted, chasing after the blond who raced across the street. Suddenly, the light turned into a bright red. A truck rushing to get past before it was too late.

The world slowed down as the dreaded scene began to play once again.

"Alfred look out!"

Alfred turned around, a sound of surprise and confusion escaping his lips as he saw the truck racing towards his body. Arthur pushed Alfred away to let the truck collide with his body instead.

* * *

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Alfred stared at the clocks right in front of him. Where did they come from? Where _WAS_ he, anyway?

Unlike all the other loops where Alfred woke up in his bed, he seemed to have woken up in a room filled with clocks. Nearly all were drenched in blood with no sign of their active function. The only one working sat right in front of him.

Alfred tentatively placed his hand on one of the clocks in morbid curiosity . 'The blood is warm' he thought while his pulse began to race, not alleviated by the clock that fell by his feet at that moment. Alfred jumped. He was jittery with anxiety. "Wha...why did it break," he asked himself while examining the broken glass.

"Arthur..." Alfred mumbled. "Please be ok."

* * *

Has it been mentioned before how fragile time and space is? No?

Ok, think of time and space as a piece of paper. Specifically the transparent kind used to trace art. Just like that paper, time and space are easy to tear. Whenever Arthur made another loop, it poked the 'paper' and little by little it ripped. Time and space, however, have more sense than that paper so with every new loop they tried to fix themselves.

How did time and space decided to fix themselves? They kicked out the problem.

* * *

It was the day of the world meeting. Everyone was sitting in their chairs talking to each other, everyone but three nations.

"France have you seen America or England?" Matthew asked.

"I haven't..."

"Canada," stern voice called to mark his presence.

"Yes! Canada...um, no I haven't seen the black sheep or the walking hamburger."

"Has anyone seen them coming out of their room?" Ludwig asked.

Everyone shook their heads. Some of the nations didn't care about the two. In fact, they were pretty happy that there was less noise and the fact that they didn't have to deal with the annoying American or the angry Brit.

Some other nations had some rather...interesting thoughts in mind.

"WEST!" Gilbert shouted, breaking the door as he ran to his brother. "WE HAVE HUGE PROBLEM!"

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What is it now bruder? We're in a middle of a-"

"ALFRED AND ARTHUR ARE GONE!"

"What do you mean by 'gone'?" Sadik asked.

"They've been gone since yesterday," Mathias explained. "They never came back to their room, and the lady at the front desk never saw them leave."

"So they are literally missing?" Jett (Australia) asked.

"Yes and we need to find them quick before one of them dies!"

* * *

 **Miss me?**

 **Not really right?**

 **I just finished up the next chapter and I can't wait to post it. I don't know when I will post it here through. Depends on my beta and my school and stuff.**

 **happy holidays !**


	6. Chapter 6

"Arthur, please wake up."

That was the first thing Arthur heard when he woke up. Did the loops reset again? Wait...if he remembered correctly Alfred couldn't recall the last few loops.

"Urgh." He groaned as he tried to move his arm to cover his eyes.

"Don't move. I'll go get the doctor ok?" Alfred told Arthur before he heard the door closing.

What's going on?

Why didn't the loop start over? Why wasn't he back at the hotel?

" ," a deep, masculine voice interrupted his thoughts.

Arthur blinked and looked over at a middle aged man in a lab coat. His doctor probably.

"Yes?" Arthur answered back. "Can you tell me what happened doctor?"

"Well, it seems that you were involved in an accident caused by someone by the name of -."

"Pardon?"

"-"

Huh? Why couldn't he hear what was going on? The doctor was currently looking at him with a worried expression. Alfred was staring right back at him with the same expression .

Help me

Who was that?

Please

Arthur felt like he heard that voice long ago, but he couldn't seem to place a name on it.

"Arthur? Are you alright?"

It's that voice again. "Huh?" He asked as he tried to focus on the figure in front of him. It was Alfred. That means the voice he heard earlier was coming from Alfred. But why would he call for help?

"What happened, America? "

Alfred frowned. "You mean you didn't hear what the doctor told you."

"Somewhat." England decided that it was best to not alarm America too much.

"Well, there was this truck...and...it was about to hit me, but you pushed me out of the way and got hit instead."

'Yes, just like all the other time.' Arthur thought.

"You were bleeding but for some reason you weren't healing...This old lady I forgot her name was nice enough to call for some help...and...I know I should have been the hero and everything but my body froze." He sounded absolutely devastated at not being able to save his poor Iggy.

Arthur wanted to ask Alfred so many more questions, but he didn't want to overwhelm the boy. "It's ok, I'll get out of here soon." Was all he said.

"Yeah, I called Japan and the others and told them what happened. The meeting is cancelled and they are coming over to see how you're doing. "

"Don't tell me the Frog is coming."

Alfred laughed. "Well, I thought he would love to see you in bed."

"You git!"

* * *

"Ve~ Big brother France no matter how much we look we can't find them. It's like they disappeared!" Feliciano cried out holding on to the other's chest.

Earlier, Ludwig had issued a search team in order to find the lost nations. But so far no one found anything that related to the two's disappearance.

"We can't give up now Italy. Let's try looking in England's room one more time, oui? After that we'll stop looking." Francis said in a soft tone, opening the door to the hotel.

"Ok."

Arthur's room was a mess. It seemed that another group already tried to look around. Alfred's room was probably in the same condition too.

The two began their search, effectively making the room even messier than before. The Englishman would probably be upset that everyone messed with his room, but Francis could care less about that. In fact, no nation would care what happened to his stuff.

"France, there's something shiny underneath the bed!" Feliciano shouted. "I'm going to go get it." The childish Italian went on his hands and knees and crawled under the bed. "Ve~ it's a box."

"Pull it out Italy! It might be a clue."

"Ok, I think...I got it !"

Feliciano slowly crawled back out of the bed; a heavy, black box with a broken lock in tow.

"What happened to the lock?" Francis asked.

"Dunno!" Feliciano replied brightly. "But at least we can open it."

"Then open it."

Feliciano then carefully opened the box. "Mm there's two books inside. One of them says Magic and the other says Journal."

"Hold on to them Feli, Big Brother is going to call everyone else. We might have found our answer."

* * *

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

The infernal clocks kept ticking. Did you know that some of the pieces of a clock hurt really bad when you step on them?

No right? Because you've never stepped on a broken clock before.

Alfred did it twice in his life. The first time, he was a young colony curious to see how a grandfather clock worked. The second time was when he took off his shoes to walk around the clock room.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Alfred despised being alone. In this room, the only thing that kept him company was the clocks, but every twenty-four hours one of them broke and fell to the floor .

Alfred didn't really understand the room yet, but he had a feeling that he would have plenty of time to figure that out.

A few hours after the first clock broke, Alfred tried to scream. He thought, maybe (hopefully) someone might be able to hear him. That didn't work.

The next thing he did was count all the clocks in the room; he lost count after 435.

After that he tried to look for food; he had no luck.

Alfred felt like he was going crazy. He hoped someone would save him soon.


	7. Chapter 7

"What have you called this meeting for, France?" Gilbert asked, annoyed at being dragged into the room when he was searching for his friend.

"Big brother and I might have found the answer to where England and America went!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"You did?!" Some nation shouted happily.

"But we haven't looked at it yet, so it might not be useful."

"Who cares about that! Just open it and read it!" Matthew exclaimed as Francis opened the first book labeled Journal.

* * *

"How are you feeling Arthur?" Alfred asked.

"I'm feeling fine. Thanks for asking. How about you? Are you alright?"

"I feel great actually. The doctor said you will be able to leave today if everything goes well. Also Japan is allowing you to stay at his place. He said the hotel isn't a great place to recover from an accident. Isn't that awesome dude? You'll be out and walking in no time!" The American exclaimed as he threw out the old flowers by Arthur's nightstand.

Alfred was about to say something else but was stopped by a knock. "Come in!" He called out as Feliciano, Kiku, and Francis walked in.

"Hey guys! You're just in time!" Alfred said, taking the flowers from Feliciano and placing them on the vase.

"How are you feeling England-san?" Kiku asked.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you. I'll be able to go out today. Also I heard from America that you're letting me stay at your house today."

Kiku nodded. "Yes, I thought it was better for you to stay with me."

Feliciano grinned. "I hope you don't mind, but Ludwig and I are also staying at his house. We're having pasta for dinner! I'm glad you'll be there to eat with us!"

"Oh that sounds great, Italy. If you need extra help then I'll be glad to lend a hand." Arthur saw his friends' faces turn pale as they quickly replied.

"No it's fine Arthur-san!"

"England, you need to rest."

"Y-yes rest is good."

"Oh, alright then. I see your point," the Englishman frowned, "Alfred, when will I be able to leave?"

"As soon as the doctor gives you one last check up. Hey Iggy? I have to go and call your boss. I'll be right back." The blond left the room as the doctor entered.

"We'll be back Arthur." Francis smirked as the other three left the room, leaving Arthur alone with the doctor.

* * *

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Alfred hated to admit it, but he hated being alone. It drove him crazy! That's why he needed the company of others.

Whoever forced him into this room must have known his fears. Now he was scared that a ghost would jump out of nowhere and drag him to hell.

If this was the plan of his kidnapper, then he wished they would hurry up. He was bored, tired, and hungry. Speaking of eating, Alfred couldn't remember the last time he actually ate real food. Because of the loops, the whole 'Kill yourself for Arthur's sake' and the 'find what the hell is going on' fiasco, he hadn't had a proper meal since August 13. A million loops ago, right?

He wanted to go home. He wanted his brother, Mattie. His best friend, Kiku. But most of all he wanted his Artie. He needed to make sure that he was alright.

He'd do anything to make sure he was alright.

* * *

Francis skimmed through the pages with a puzzled expression. "Huh?"

"Is something wrong?" Matthew asked.

France nodded. "Yeah, all the pages have the same date on them: August 15."

"August 15? Today? Why would he do that?" Gilbert asked loudly.

"Maybe you should read a paragraph. Perhaps it might reveal something," Kiku suggested while Francis opened the book to the first page.

* * *

"I swear if you drop me-" Arthur warned the young American who was slowly pushing his wheelchair down a hill.

Alfred laughed. "Don't worry dude. There's no way I'd do that to you."

"Why are we on the hill anyway? Isn't it better to hail a cab or walk on the road?"

"Erm...I left my wallet at home. Besides, don't you want to get there faster? This way is a shortcut."

Arthur sighed and said nothing else as he allowed Alfred to keep going.

"Did you call Kiku to let him know that we're coming?"

"Of course! What do you think I am: Stupid?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I think."

Alfred face quickly turn into a frown. "You're so mean." He whined as he let go allow the brit to fall down the hill.

* * *

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

"How about a deal that can set you free?"

* * *

 **Hello glad you can made it this far !**

 **If you can't tell this story is almost over and I started writing another one staring North and South Italy and by the end of the year I'll probably be able to publish a historical America fic. My other story 'My Listless Twin' is slowly ending meaning I have time to write another crossover, but the question is who do you want the main character to be and what show should be crossed over. Please let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

"A deal?" Alfred asked. "What kind of deal?"

"A deal you won't be able to resist! " The fairy happily replied.

Sure, Alfred enjoyed watching movies about them, but he was not a fan of supernatural things. He obviously loved his Unicorn and enjoyed hanging out with Tony, but making deal with a fairy is where he crossed the line.

He had heard of many fairy tales and seen many movies all concluding that making a deal with a creature of mischief was a disastrous idea. The person who was stupid enough to make such a deal wound up sorrowful or dead.

But sending off an aura of fear would be bad for the American. He knew that fear would only result in idiotic decisions, history can provide a record. Not the best idea.

A while back, Alfred, for some reason long forgotten, started to grab the clocks off the wall and throwing them on the ground. Therefore, his feet were covered in bleeding scars, but he could care less.

"Tell me what the deal is about," he carefully stated. Alfred needed to be able to read between the lines with this deal which, though he hated to admit, was not something he specialized in.

"I can get you out of here!" The fairy exclaimed, unnaturally cheerful. "There will be no more loops, but in exchange I will take something from you."

"Or?" He cautiously asked, eyeing the fairy for any sign of trickery.

"Or, you can stay here for the rest of your life. I can promise you 100% that your friend will be alright."

"So if I choose to go back, there's a chance that Arthur could die again?" He tried rephrasing her offer to fully digest it.

"Exactly."

Alfred gulped, what could he do?

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay in your home Japan." Arthur said sincerely, as he sipped his cup of tea.

"It's no problem England-san. I'm just glad that you are alright." The Japanese man replied. "America-kun went back to the hotel and said he'll come and visit you before you go back to your country."

"Ah yes, by then I should be healed."

Arthur felt at peace. It seemed like the younger nation remembered nothing of the events of August 15th, and was currently living his life as if normal. Arthur could do the same as well. He could erase his bad memories and live his life as if nothing ever happened. Something he craved many loops ago.

"Ah Japan?"

"Yes England-san? "

"Has anything happened recently? Supernatural things?"

The other nation shook his head. "Not in my country. I'm not sure about everyone else. Is everything alright?"

Arthur nodded, a bit distracted. "Yes, it's probably just me. I'm a bit sleepy, could you show me to my room?"

"Of course," Kiku replied, standing up and rolling Arthur to the appropriate hallway.

* * *

 _Log 1_

 _August 15_

 _Sunny_

 _I did it! I actually did it! Beat that, Frog! My magic can actually work! After all, it was my magic that saved America. It's a shame that the only spell I can do only turns back time. I have to do the hard work and save Alfred from that truck. But that isn't hard to do, all I have to do is go home early._

 _Log 2_

 _August 15_

 _Sunny_

 _I couldn't do it. I couldn't save Alfred. As soon as we left the sidewalk, Alfred bumped into a bike and hit his head. Hard. I was only able to watch him bleed to death._

 _Log 3_

 _August 15_

 _Sunny_

 _Alfred was killed in a bank robbery when I suggested stopping by the bank to get money to eat._

 _Log 4_

 _August 15_

 _Sunny_

 _Alfred and I went to the zoo. Sadly, a killer viper escaped and bit him giving him a slow and painful death._

 _Log 21_

 _August 15_

 _Sunny_

 _What does the universe have against us! I only tried to save America! What is the problem with that? He's so young, not even 500 and his life has ended in such a petty way._

 _Today he tripped and fell off a high tree he was climbing._

 _Log 566_

 _I failed_

 _Log 600_

 _Failed_

 _Log 2111_

 _I'm tired._

 _Log 5000_

 _Fuck Summer and it's heat._

 _Log -_

 _August 15_

 _Sunny_

 _My stupidity is what killed Alfred. I should have thought about this a while back. Today will be the final day for this haze to end. Everything will be back to normal just wait!_

 _Log -_

 _August 15_

 _Cloudy_

 _I wonder what life is like if I had never made this mistake._

* * *

"Have you made your choice?"

Alfred nodded, trying not to cry in front of the evil creature. "Yes I have." His voice filled with determination, but his mind was full of doubt.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur sighed as he walked around his capital. Once again he had to deal with another world meeting. Suddenly, he stopped walking to look up at the sky. He was glad that everything turned out alright.

"Hey Iggy! Come on or I'll yell at you for being late," Alfred shouted, his cowlick bobbing up and down as he ran down the street.

"You don't have the right to yell at me Alfred. After all, you and China are often late to these meetings," he sighed as he rubbed forehead. Sometimes he wished the American would lose his overweening confidence. Sadly, he couldn't get everything he wanted, but watching the young man jump around alive was good enough for him.

It had been three years since the incident. Still, it was hard to adapt. The first few weeks were filled with nightmares of the loops, him being in a wheelchair didn't help the situation either. It took another three months to get out of that chair and physical therapy was hell. But Arthur managed to push forward and quickly relearned how to walk. Then—his brothers. Since Arthur was in charge of the whole United Kingdom, it was not common to see his brothers at the meetings. That's why as soon as the news reached them, they took the first flight over to check on him.

No matter how many times he told them that he was ok they didn't believe him.

Stupid older brothers.

Alfred and his brother...um his brother Matthew (or was it Marshall?) was also protective of him. Alfred had told his younger (or was it older) brother the story of how England had saved the him so the quiet nation was very thankful to him. Arthur remembered sitting on the bed, his face tomato red as Matthew gave him a three hour lecture of how thankful he was coupled with an apology for his brother's stupidity.

Other nations came to give him flowers and wishes.

England sighed. Whatever. The past was in the past. He shouldn't dwell on it.

Besides, England was the host today. He needed to let out a good vibe so the meeting would not blow up.

Literally.

"Iggy!" Alfred whined loudly causing the strangers on the street to turn around and look at him strangely.

"Shut up. I'm coming. I swear if my hair turns gray, it's going to be your fault," Arthur admonished, marching in the meeting room.

* * *

It's been three years.

Three years since Arthur and Alfred disappeared. The other nations held their funeral six months after the day they first went missing.

The United States of America and England never got another representative, which confused the older nations but they let that slide. Matthew now represented both his own country and his brother's. His dream of being recognized as a superpower had come true, yes, but the cost was too high for him to be happy.

He lost both America and England for his wish. Alistair replaced England, but the meetings were not the same.

There was no America standing on his chair announcing his heroism and no Englishman rolling his eyes as he told off the young nation to behave while fighting with France.

The world became a much duller place without America and England.

"Are you sure we're doing this right?" Vlad said, his eyes looking back and forth between his book and the magic circle on the ground. "How do we know if this all-knowing ghost will help us?"

"He better," Lukas replied, "or else all of our work will be for nothing."

The two began to chant words in a long dead language as mist began to rise up from the glowing magic circle, covering the air.

"What the hell? The book didn't say this was going to happen!" Romania screamed. "Did we do something wrong?"

"I don't think we did."

A blur began to take form in the mist. It was difficult to tell, but the two saw a cube spinning around. Inside of that cube they saw a young man sitting by the wall.

"America." Norway murmured in a low breath.

The two weren't certain that the figure in the cube was America, but they didn't know anyone else with that stupid piece of hair.

"He's trapped," Lukas stated,"There's no way to get him out."

"Does that mean he'll stay there forever?"

"Yes. After all it _is_ his punishment."

* * *

"Feed me you jerk." The fairy screamed opening its mouth.

Alfred rolled his eyes as he shoved a spoonful of pudding into the fairy's mouth. "Here ya go, you piece of shit," he growled, allowing himself to have another spoonful. "I hate you."

"Hey," The fairy grinned. "I'm just doing my job."

* * *

 **The end. I hope you all like the story.**

 **Big thanks to my beta MarukaiteWeeaboo for sticking with me. Next week will be the first chapter of the AU I'm writing called ' When the strings connect .' staring our favorite Italian brothers.**

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read and review my work.**

 **\- thatlistessfangirl**


End file.
